


He Had It Coming

by AwesomeGeek



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Chicago (2002), Dark Angel, Doctor Who, Glee, Supernatural, True Blood
Genre: Art, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 19:53:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwesomeGeek/pseuds/AwesomeGeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And now the 6 merry murderesses of the Fandom Jail in their rendition of the 'Cell Block Tango'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pop (Blood)

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** All images were obtained by Google. This is for entertainment value only. All characters within this piece of fanart belong to their respective creators and production companies. No profit is being made and no copyright infringement is intended. I own nothing.
> 
> For those of you who know and love me, I have been wanting to do something fandomish (?) with this song forever and finally after 2 nights of literally no sleep I have done it! I did change some of the lyrics to work but it still works with the song. (Yes, I did sing them to make sure) and I did leave out some lyrics as I couldn't have changed them if I tried. Or course, it's not me if I don't do it film noir style. The titles of the posters are lines from the chorus. It's not my best work but I'm kinda proud that I followed through on something that had been bugging me forever.

[](https://photos.google.com/share/AF1QipN0QRhYbtWEK6sK3UAbtO6gQVyo9Dee8jnfOtozRSrhKVvu-bYFPf4M0cLP2UPRjg?key=U0k2aUlpbHNUVjRpdkY5OTBZNkZYdFVYMVNpclF3&source=ctrlq.org)


	2. Six

[](https://photos.google.com/share/AF1QipMnCuAxkZ7owCwv5YlPeJmwrm5XEUgBn_32l0YpQp8tKst_2Thi5oIH0dFekFaoZQ?key=WWNZUm9sdEQ4MF9sZEFxZ0VFQzJCWTdJRTVpWGV3&source=ctrlq.org)


	3. Squish

[](https://photos.google.com/share/AF1QipNVvEVZHWLFkdhXvijfqAJ6BCoWGunC-KdPqL213X0S5PqmJfRKS_dmGt9f4Xzqaw?key=SlRaZ1ZwLW50TGZoVjFhWUdnSDRXdDJCZVc2NHVn&source=ctrlq.org)


	4. Uh uh

This is in Hungarian in the movie but found the translation to English and made the necessary changes.

[](https://photos.google.com/share/AF1QipPvUHC8F51s-iQjhDqbwZQGEjRBVh721rdur3caSy94E-GB5vTALvolMAHR4b3iyQ?key=b0s1MDU1Tm9LVXEyYVlJeWxxOF80bEloRTctYy1R&source=ctrlq.org)


	5. Cicero

[](https://photos.google.com/share/AF1QipNJ8boDjjmuUakvZULVPYnVV_tRxKWeOaTd9r2sGvrcGlbeGRguYd2xcsPYR1PNng?key=bHA2dzNyczNyekdUZUQ3NGJVSjY5SEZVWERVUG9R&source=ctrlq.org)


	6. Lipshitz (Doctor)

[](https://photos.google.com/share/AF1QipN3eqFGH5TsLWPi_f2VB2z3z0NTgQcPLgAZuXnmUVQUSZyi8SexvTovflO88A9voQ?key=MEdQd29aVzNpbEhfZmMzcENCSmpPOGNXM2JtSzFB&source=ctrlq.org)


End file.
